wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Kristallnacht
2:0618th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member 6th - Max Yellow/Yellow Voted Out/6th Jury Member - Finale- 5th - Kendall Yellow/Yellow Voted Out/7th Jury Member 4th - Ash Red/Red Voted Out/8th Jury Member 3rd - Ramsey Red/Red Runner-Up 2nd - Bernice Red/Red Runner-Up 1st - Ryan Winner *Toadgamer80Ryan is like "suck my nads zeke" and takes the urn with the idol clue *2:06Mister.. E.true *2:06Toadgamer80not actually but he like. pulls a claire and just giggles *2:06Mister.. E.ryan would probably hit on you *2:06Avery FireFlamelmao *2:06Mister.. E.ngl *2:06Toadgamer80omg *2:06Mister.. E."hit me father" *2:07Toadgamer80if this is like day 19 or whatever I'd have a pretty great JEstache going on too *2:07Mister.. E.Zeke gets an OTTP for defending his bro *2:07Avery FireFlame2:06 Mister.. E. "hit me father" *1ryan7 *2:07Mister.. E.true *ryan isn't that level of degeneracy ok *2:07Toadgamer80hells yea @defending my bro *2:07Mister.. E.I mean *2:07Toadgamer80laughing @that level of degeneracy *Very few people are tbh *2:07Avery FireFlamei'm screaming *2:07Mister.. E.he's extremely open about his (many) fetishes and I know all of them *but still! *2:07Avery FireFlameit's true though *2:08Toadgamer80yeah I have literally found claire's porn blog on tumblr *so like *2:08Avery FireFlamei love people who are open about their fetishes *2:08Toadgamer80rt @MrE *2:08Avery FireFlameit breaks down a barrier *in a friendship *2:08Mister.. E.I am pretty sure half of this chat knows my fetishes lul *2:08Avery FireFlametori has a porn blog *and would never tell anyone what it was *2:08Toadgamer80I would be open about my "fetish" but like. it'd probably get me labeled as a shitlord at beloit *2:08Avery FireFlamebut blue found it once but forgot the name *2:08Mister.. E.ryan has a porn blog it's call his facebook *2:08Toadgamer80 @MrE *2:08Mister.. E.tee hee *2:08Avery FireFlamelmao *2:08NickThePrickThe Ryan??? *2:09Toadgamer80MaGnEr 87, yes *2:09Mister.. E.is it the one I know @Toad *2:09Toadgamer80yes *2:09Mister.. E.oh kk *2:09Toadgamer80and Nick knows it too *and TBTDIF *and yeah *2:09Mister.. E.that is nothing to be ashamed of!!! *2:09Toadgamer80although lately I've been moving away from that shit!! *but true *2:09Avery FireFlameum *pm *? *i want to know *2:09Mister.. E.he is into mr poopybutthole *2:10Toadgamer80 *so anyway after the Exile awkward scene *Ramsey and Bernice bond a lot. *they discuss Epicvivor Gabon *2:10Avery FireFlamewhy do i keep bonding with the toadexes *2:10Mister.. E.and fetishes lbr *@toad *2:10Toadgamer80"you know, uh, I may have really liked playing LividLaci but I always preferred BitchyBernice" *"uh thanks" *true @MrE *then Bernice tells Fire she has the idol *"OMG YOU CAN AVENGE TERRIBLETORI" *Fire hugs Bernice *Bernice smokes him out *2:11Avery FireFlamecrying ? *2:11Toadgamer80meanwhile, Michael attempts to console a still heartbroken Ash and Reddy *who are literally just lying face down in the sand *2:11Avery FireFlamei highkey want bernice to fuck me in the ass with a spork *~ *2:11Mister.. E.im dead *@both *2:11Toadgamer80the medical team (who is just Dr. Nick Riviera from the simpsons and nobody else) shows up to camp with Mr. Poopybutthole since he's genuinely concerned *oh my god @Fire *2:11Mister.. E.it's Dr Nick *and Nick Maiorano *and Nick The Prick *2:12Toadgamer80Hi everybody! *TRUE *2:12Avery FireFlamewhat a guy @rme * *mre *2:12Toadgamer80and they check on Reddy/Ash and check their pulses and everything but they're fine *so then we get to the chalelnge *ash's rage somehow transforms him into a super saiyan *and reddy becomes INCREDIBLY ripped like Garfielf after Jon deposited him inside the enclosed microwave *2:12Avery FireFlameashley slaykari *2:13Toadgamer80so it's an easy win for lipstick emoji *2:13Avery FireFlamei have gone to tribal like one time *love *2:13Toadgamer80the challenge is completed in 3 seconds by reddy/ash *shorter than jemaine's business time *2:13Mister.. E.dead *2:13Toadgamer80SO THEN *Raegan has gone full Ciera Eastin *After being spared over Andres last ep she's gotten incredibly cocky *and realizes that since she barely gives a shit about sean sullivan she might as well just like *play the game *2:14Avery FireFlamei'm screaming *just *play *the *2:14Mister.. E.rip Sean Sullivan Male Model *2:14Avery FireFlamegame *2:14Toadgamer80but then she's booted 4-2 *rip *2:14Mister.. E.dead *2:14Avery FireFlameShe Voted Out Her Boyfriend ! *2:14Mister.. E.gimme some events tho *2:14Avery FireFlameo *2:14Toadgamer80The sixth vote and player leaving is...Raegan. Final results are 4 votes Raegan, 2 votes Shane. *pretty straightforward boot tbh *kk *2:14Mister.. E.to make edits *2:15Toadgamer80so Raegan enlists the help of Nick Wilde *and Nick Wilde then is so flattered he asks if he can fuck her *she says no. but they still vote together *2:15Avery FireFlameugh when you want to c/p the elimination order but you accidentally replaced it with *2:06 Mister.. E. "hit me father" *2:15Toadgamer80DEAD *2:15Mister.. E.dead *I've had a lot of wikiside chat-able things lately *2:15Toadgamer80zeke, shane, kendall, and max are just doing their usual shit at this point *2:15Mister.. E.where r they *toadgamer80 * *2:15Toadgamer80and also dealing with the uncomfortableness of an anthropomorphic fox casually walking around their tribe's beach *"Just remember my mans the dick doesn't matter if she thicc" - Mister.. E. *2:15Mister.. E.<3 *2:15Toadgamer80"Willem Defoe's dick is confusingly big" - EnTrey "if your dick ain't massive the girl will be passive" - Thebiggesttdifan "if I could reincarnate into anything it would be the amoeba covering rezendeevil's bulge" - Thebiggesttdifan "I hope you accidentally poop during sex with claire and she never talks to you again" - 1dra7 "i highkey want bernice to fuck me in the ass with a spork" - Avery FireFlame *2:16Mister.. E.it's true yanno *2:16Toadgamer80there have been some REALLY good ones lately *2:16NickThePrickYo Toad *2:16Toadgamer80suh dude *2:16Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out *2:16Mister.. E.Kendall - OTT2 Max - OTT2 Nick - OTTN3 Raegan - OTTN5 Shane - MOR2 Zeke - OTTP3 Augusto - OTTN3 Bernice - OTTP3 Carlos - UTR1 Michael - MOR2 Ramsey - OTTP3 Ryan - OTTN4 Sean - OTTN3 *2:16NickThePrickYou jonesin for that Mulan McNugget sauce? *2:16Mister.. E.there u go *2:16Toadgamer80you KNOW I am @Nick *jesus christ this is so very OTT *wait I forgot SG was even still in *he needed a cooldown ep, I suppose *2:17Mister.. E.should I make some people MOR *might make Bernice/Ramsey MORP *2:17Toadgamer80that works tbh *might stop in a few just because I don't want to be ENTIRELY incapacitated when I wake up to register for class in 5 hours *but we'll see *2:19Mister.. E.we're getting to the good part tho *2:19Toadgamer80http://i.imgur.com/Nie1Nyw.png *M E R G E *2:19Mister.. E.plus I might not be here tomorrow *2:19Toadgamer80true @MrE *2:19Mister.. E.: ( *2:19Toadgamer80kk I'm gonna power through this shit then *2:19Mister.. E.danger high voltage *when we touch when we kiss *when we touch when we kiss *FIRE IN THE DISCO *etc *2:19Toadgamer80http://i.imgur.com/Nie1Nyw.png *why is ash's picture honestly A E S T H E T I C *Thebiggesttdifan has joined the chat. *2:20Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - *2:20Mister.. E.wb Dyna *2:21Avery FireFlamewb dyna *2:21Thebiggesttdifanmade what I thought was a pretty educated guess that y'all would be gone by now *but hey *2:21Toadgamer80wb TBTDIF! *nah we're still branting, sadly *also nice @shaving *2:21NickThePrickHi Dyna <3 *2:21Mister.. E.Augusto - Bernice - Carlos - Kendall - Max - Michael - Nick - Ramsey - Ryan - Sean - Shane - Zeke - *2:21Thebiggesttdifanthx *2:22Toadgamer80k so things are getting steamy at the Mr. Poopybutthole Tribe *2:22Mister.. E.oh boy *how so *2:22Toadgamer80Max finally meets up with Ryan for the first time in the game *2:22Avery FireFlamehot *2:22Toadgamer80he kinda just has one of those mini heart attacks one gets when seeing someone you're trying to avoid in the hallway *2:22Avery FireFlamewhen zeke bernice and toad all still remain *what drama will ensue !? *2:22Toadgamer80and then just retreats back to zeke's lair *"zeke and toad" @Fire *2:23Avery FireFlameme *i just called kendall toad *2:23Mister.. E.nah ngl we still are attracted to each other lol @toad *2:23Avery FireFlameyou know what i meant *2:23Mister.. E.so u know what would happy bby *2:23Avery FireFlamekinda wishing dra will still around bc it would have added a chunk to my screentime *tbh *2:23Toadgamer80also Ramsey then meets Kendall for the first time *realizes he adores her and they both bond over living in tennessee! *2:24Mister.. E.Ramsey has the winner edit *2:24Toadgamer80he's like "k gonna go to the end with Bernice and Kendall, it is decided" *NickThePrick won't be here, anymore. *2:24Avery FireFlamei thought kendall and i talked about pillow forts *like 3 episodes ago *2:25Toadgamer80then a bunch of V O T I N G B L O C S happen and there's lots of CP confs *fuck. you got me there @Fire *2:25Avery FireFlameh a h a h a *2:25Mister.. E.who gets all the CP confs *2:25Toadgamer80give SG some but he's wrathful so he gets CPN *SG is STILL pissed off because he can sense that Nick Wilde has been sweet talking other men *2:25Mister.. E.Nick Wilde <3 *2:25Toadgamer80and he takes his anger out on Michael for being the closest thing to Jax at this point *2:26Mister.. E.best *2:26Toadgamer80so then Bernice wins immunity *edgychallengewhores *Bernice has the Lipstick Kiss Emoji Tribe idol! Kendall has the Lemon Emoji Tribe idol! The behavior of Ryan is becoming appreciated around camp. *and then uh this *2:26Mister.. E.how does that work *@behavior of ryan *2:26Toadgamer80shane is like to zeke and max "you know I actually really like Ryan a lot : / " *2:26Avery FireFlamebernice and kendall dominating the strategic scene *2:26Mister.. E.he doesn't wake up until 2 pm and then cant get a job *2:26ThebiggesttdifanI *am *2:26Mister.. E.:^ )))))))) *2:26Thebiggesttdifanan american badass *me? @MrE *2:27Mister.. E.me and zeke are OTTN in this ep *2:27Toadgamer80why * *2:27Mister.. E.bc we are against the person who is #appreciated *2:27Toadgamer80truth *2:27Mister.. E.I just imagine us in the shelter "give me several breaks" *2:27Toadgamer80Ash tries to recruit Reddy, Fire, and presumably Michael into a gaylliance *2:28Avery FireFlameSlay And Gay *2:28Toadgamer80laughed *so MrE and Zeke really want Ryan out but realize it might be risky *so they S P L I T V O T E S *2:28Avery FireFlame #bigmoves *2:28Toadgamer80and pile the rest of them onto SG because SG is still rampaging around camp *2:29Avery FireFlame #BigThreats *2:29Toadgamer80meanwhile, the slayandgay alliance targets Shane for some reason *2:29Mister.. E.SHANE NO *2:29Toadgamer80probably because he's irateandstraight *2:29Thebiggesttdifanasdfmovie still exists *2:29Avery FireFlameyes @that being the actual name *2:29Toadgamer80so then once again, unsurprisingly, a shitstorm erupts at TC *SG just starts sobbing in front of Michael because he's T R I G G E R E D by the jax connections *Michael is like "How could you behave like this to the only man I * *I've ever truly loved *2:30Avery FireFlame"i didn't consent" *2:30Toadgamer80Mr. Poopybutthole is just watching on in awe *2:30Avery FireFlame@this tribal *2:30Toadgamer80and then like *SG says something slightly edgy and Bernice gets really pissed *2:30Avery FireFlameimagining jeff: "wOw. this is one of THE craziest tribals i've ever seen in THIRTY-THREE seasons." *2:30Toadgamer80and goes on a social justice rant but she's also high so it's completely incoherent *that happens too @Fire *2:30Mister.. E.yessss *@this ep *it's so red *2:31Toadgamer80lmao <3 *so then everyone says fuck it *2:31Avery FireFlamethese tribal fireworks *2:31Toadgamer80The twelfth vote and player leaving is...Carlos. Final results are 6 votes Carlos, 3 votes Ryan, 3 votes Shane. Carlos, the tribe has spoken. *SG is Corinne'd *2:31Avery FireFlameomg *is carlos on the jury *2:31Mister.. E.Augusto - CP3 Bernice - OTTN2 Carlos - OTTN5 Kendall - CPP3 Max - OTTN4 Michael - MOR2 Nick - UTRN1 Ramsey - CPP3 Ryan - OTTM4 Sean - UTR2 Shane - MORP3 Zeke - OTTN4 *2:31Toadgamer80n *also this merge cast is incredibly solid??? somehow none of the fodder lasted *and I didn't even rig it *2:32Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out *2:32Toadgamer80Fire or Kendall is winning I'm calling it *2:32Avery FireFlamesurprisingly rooting for kendall *she is so likable and kind * *2:33Toadgamer80 *oh she genuinely is tbh *no other human could make me actively think about getting back together with them 2 full years after breaking up *2:33Avery FireFlamequick question *2:33Mister.. E.Carlos was top tier *2:33Avery FireFlameactually nvm *2:33Toadgamer80wha @Fire *true SG was GREAT in this one *2:33Avery FireFlamei was gonna ask some possibly annoying/triggering questions *2:33Toadgamer80SJax was a great feud *please do! *2:34Avery FireFlameshe broke up with you right? *2:34Toadgamer80kendall? n *2:34Avery FireFlameoh ok *2:34Mister.. E.I love listening in on conversations involving annoying and triggering questions *2:34Toadgamer80it was very mutual and mostly brought on by her mother *2:34Avery FireFlameoh okayy see i forgot *2:34Toadgamer80and the fact that I was going to college *nah it's fine lol *bernice though yeah she did basically *2:34Avery FireFlameedgy *i've dated 4 people *and have been dumped only once *by *2:34Toadgamer80laci, tori, blue... ? *2:34Avery FireFlameterribletori *fung ! *2:34Toadgamer80DEAD *I forgot about her oh my god *2:35Avery FireFlamelmfaoo *it lasted like 2 weeks my sophomore year *2:35Toadgamer80okay I'm actually getting actively tired so I'm going to speed through this *2:35Avery FireFlameya same *2:35Mister.. E.gonna have to speed edgic it rip *2:35Avery FireFlamei have an exam tomorrow *@11:30 yikes *2:35Toadgamer80ohgod *2:36Mister.. E.eek *2:36Avery FireFlamebut he's dropped the lowest grade and i've made all Bs so far *so *like *is it really *crucial *? *2:36Mister.. E.I gotta get up at like 8 rip *2:36Avery FireFlameyikess * *he drops *not he's dropped *2:36Toadgamer80yeah I have to be up at 7:20 *2:36Avery FireFlameomg *this brant is iconic but you need to sleep *2:36Toadgamer80but I get to go back to sleep after! *2:36Avery FireFlamehurry ! *that's good *2:37Toadgamer80I just have to register for a class but still it's going to brutally fuck me in the ass *anyway *2:37Mister.. E.gotta get that registration my mans *2:37Toadgamer80following episode michael is just happy as fuck SG is finally out *and then reward challenge happens *Ryan, Kendall, Sean, Michael, and Zeke win reward! They win a trip to a trip to a Survivor taco bar with tacos, beer, iced tea and margaritas. *2:37Avery FireFlameugh eat shit *2:37Toadgamer80Zeke and Kendall have their first intimate 1-on-1 talk since the start of the season *BUT THEN *2:37Avery FireFlamesaucy *? *2:37Mister.. E.Zeke sneaks margaritas and tacos to Max *2:37Toadgamer80Zeke has a #TacoOverload and rushes to the bathroom and shits for 3 hours *that too @MrE *2:38Avery FireFlameZeke del Campo *2:38Toadgamer80meanwhile Ryan and Kendall discuss the finer points of folk punk *2:38Mister.. E.Zeke Nale *2:38Toadgamer80and Sean and Michael kind of just like casually chill there *2:38Mister.. E.dead @folk punk *2:38Toadgamer80"uh. sorry jax is gone" *"yeah no it's fine man sorry about andrew" *"uh andres?" *2:38Avery FireFlamecan sean and michael have a bret and zeke moment *2:38Toadgamer80"yeah that guy" *WAIT TRUE *2:38Avery FireFlamelmfao *2:38Toadgamer80honestly I first thought of bret the boom king and myself andw as so confused *2:38Mister.. E.Bret g.od *Zeke is terrible *2:39Avery FireFlamei don't like zeke * *2:39Mister.. E.Bret is the biggest of random faves tho *top tier rando *2:39Avery FireFlamei love bret for some reason *2:39Toadgamer80I genuinely consider committing seppuku every time I hear zeke smith's voice *2:39Mister.. E.omg same *2:39Avery FireFlamecan't wait for the rumored zeke varner scandal *2:39Toadgamer80wait SAME *2:39Mister.. E.oh man *2:39Toadgamer80that's going to be... exciting *2:39Mister.. E.what is the scandal exactly *2:39Toadgamer80but I feel like they'll pull a mortgagegate and not air it *2:40Avery FireFlamei love varner though so i hope it doesn't tarnish him too much *2:40Toadgamer80nobody knows it's shrouded in mystery but something to do with zeke being trans *2:40Avery FireFlame^^ *2:40Mister.. E.oh ~jeez~ rick *2:40Toadgamer80yup *inb4 it's just another Brandon punches Malcolm and doesn't actually happen *2:40Avery FireFlameyeah i guess they might not air it *2:40Toadgamer80also after this round I DEFINITELY have to sleep tbh I'm probably about to die *2:40Avery FireFlamewait was that a rumor *i'm crying *2:40Toadgamer80yes <3 *2:40Avery FireFlameno you have to finish this * * * *2:40Mister.. E.Jeff MOR3 MOR3 MOR3 MOR3 MOR3 MOR3 OTTNN5 *2:40Toadgamer80fuck fine! *okay so *2:40Mister.. E.basically *2:40Avery FireFlamelove @mre *2:41Toadgamer80after the taco overlaod and michael/sean's really nice convo *Fire goes to exile and finds the idol *2:41Avery FireFlamewhen me and toadexes all have idols *2:41Toadgamer80He has a really long conf about how much he yearns for Tori to come back to him and build another pillow fort with him *2:41Avery FireFlamei'm crying *2:41Toadgamer80Fire/bernice/kendall is legit my f3 prediction *2:41Avery FireFlamethat would be stellar *2:41Mister.. E.what a P edited eo *ep* *2:41Toadgamer80then Fire WINS THE CHALLENGE *2:41Avery FireFlameo *2:41Mister.. E.no I have to come in and meme it up *2:41Avery FireFlamem *g *! *2:41Toadgamer80yeah this is easily a CPP5 ep *2:41Mister.. E.and get 3rd *2:41Toadgamer80true @MrE *2:41Avery FireFlamememe it up *hoping 4 tht *! *2:42Toadgamer80so then. *Augusto and Michael have a major fight. *Ash gets incensed because he thinks Michael was trying to put the moves on Andres on the other tribe *everyone else is so ridiculously confused *2:42Mister.. E.OTTNKARI!!! *2:42Avery FireFlameall of these gay love scandals *2:42Toadgamer80(fun fact: mr. poopybutthole actually warped ash's memories so he would think this happened, despite it not happening) *2:42Avery FireFlamei'm sobbing *2:42Mister.. E.mr. poopybutthole - OTTNN5 * *Toadgamer80(to stir up drama ofc bc ratings were declining) *so Ash just fucking goes on a Michael WITCH HUNT *2:42Mister.. E. *2:43Avery FireFlame^ *2:43Toadgamer80and yells "OTTNKARI HAS FINALLY APPEARED!" *and so he traipses around camp nue *nude* *2:43Mister.. E.Ash goes full Debbie *2:43Avery FireFlameDebbie Hikari *omg *2:43Mister.. E.best *2:43Avery FireFlameyou *BROKE MY HEART *2:43Toadgamer80and tells everyone that unless they vote Michael they will be awakened by a "fleshy surprise" *2:43Avery FireFlame *cackles wildly* *2:43Toadgamer80and NOBODY even wants to risk that in the slightest *2:43Mister.. E.laughing maniacally *oh my god *@fleshy surprise *2:44Toadgamer80also Ash has gone full super saiyan again just like the challenge *so everyone is just so scared *2:44Reddudehttps://i.redd.it/5p68ukzkwdpy.gif *2:44Toadgamer80Michael then leaves unanimously *2:44Reddudeim still looking at this shit *2:44Toadgamer80The seventh vote and player leaving is...Michael. Final results are 10 votes Michael, 1 vote Bernice. * *2:44Mister.. E.Augusto - OTTNN5 Bernice - UTR2 Kendall - MOR2 Max - OTT3 Michael - OTTM4 Nick - OTT3 Ramsey - CPP5 Ryan - MOR2 Sean - CPP3 Shane - UTR1 Zeke - OTT3 *2:44Toadgamer80honestly I feel like he had the classic first juror edit *make him leave on a P tbh *YES @OTTNN5 *2:44Mister.. E.I'm OTT2 actually *2:44Toadgamer80also Mr Poopybutthole - OTTNN5 *2:44Avery FireFlameottnkari spearheading the vote *2:44Toadgamer80yeah true at one point Max just does weird ass shit at TC *and there's one of those Quirky xD momes where Jeff pauses tc *okay gonna speed speed speed *2:45Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member *2:45Toadgamer80next episode, everyone is really uncomfortable even being on the same beach as ash *they call in Mr. Poopybutthole (who at this point has separated from will gor and now the giant floating gor head is just... looming imposingly in the sky like the death star) *2:45Avery FireFlamelmao *2:45Toadgamer80and they tell Mr. Poopybutthole that they need to get Ash ejected from the game *but he says oooo weeee but he brings the draaaaama *so he does not eject him *reward challenge time *2:46Mister.. E.top tier *2:46Toadgamer80Bernice, Zeke, Augusto, Kendall, and Nick win reward! They get to board a luxury fishing yacht for a cruise. *2:46Avery FireFlameme being rodney and not yet winning any rewards *2:46Toadgamer80Bernice, Zeke, Kendall, and Nick DESPERATELY try to plead against Ash joining them but he does *2:46Thebiggesttdifanchris brown? *2:46Avery FireFlameAre you Real Fan of Me? *2:46Thebiggesttdifan@ooweee *2:46Mister.. E.Nick finnesses the fish *2:46Toadgamer80he's still enraged by the time of the reward so he eats literally all the fish *2:46Mister.. E.Bernice/Kendall/Zeke fuck *2:46Toadgamer80except for the ones nick wild finesses yes *and yeah that happens too *dead @Are you real Fan of e? * *Me? *2:47Mister.. E.are you a real Fan of E? *2:47Avery FireFlameyes *2:47Toadgamer80Shane goes to exile island and there's a 2 minute scene of him just staring out into space going *and then he carves a massive portrait of jeff buckley in the sand *2:47Avery FireFlame *2:47Mister.. E.{I just imagine Ash as the Dakotazoid *2:47Toadgamer80and starts weeping *pretty much @MrE *2:47Avery FireFlamei'm crying @mre *2:47Toadgamer80also at this point Ash is wearing nothing but a loincloth *at all times *2:47Mister.. E.<3333 *2:47Avery FireFlamelolol *2:47Toadgamer80and he's grown like a 20 foot beard *2:47Mister.. E.best *2:47Toadgamer80in ADDITION to his JEstache *2:48Mister.. E.so it's not connected *just a JEstache *2:48Toadgamer80Ryan wins immunity! *2:48Mister.. E.and then a beard *2:48Toadgamer80yup *exactly that *2:48Avery FireFlamedead *2:48Mister.. E.I can make jokes *2:48Toadgamer80so Ryan brings his A game *2:48Mister.. E.@a challenge ran wins *but I won't *2:48Toadgamer80mmmmmMMMMMMmmmm funny joke *the challenge is "Guess The Length of Max's GEJ" *2:48Mister.. E.true *Zeke is close, but Ryan finesses the challenge away *yeah I don't even get close *2:48Toadgamer80oh no this one is... sad *yeah pretty much *so *2:49Mister.. E.@guess the length of my GEJ *2:49Toadgamer80they get back and Ash is still on the rampage *Shane has come back from exile island and is just zoning out *Zeke is like "hey bud are you ok" *Shane is like "dude I think we gotta vote Bernice tonight" *Reddude won't be here, anymore. *2:49Toadgamer80"Bernice?! Not... not Ash?" *"man I had a vision. like my life flashed before my very eyes." *"it was... the spirit of jeff buckley. and he said we have to get her out." *2:49Mister.. E.the spirit of jeff buckley <3 *2:49Toadgamer80and this emotional plea captures the hearts of even ASH *2:50Avery FireFlameash still having emotions< *2:50Toadgamer80sadly, Bernice, Fire, and Kendall are rallying the troops to get rid of Shane *bc they don't like how much time Zeke spends with him *2:50Avery FireFlamego team *NickThePrick has joined the chat. *2:50Avery FireFlameactually in love with this trio *2:50Toadgamer80(or at least berkendall don't, fire is just along for the ride) *2:50NickThePrickYou guys like memes? *2:50Mister.. E.you bet your ass I fuckin do *2:50Toadgamer80they pull in Max and Ryan and are like hey it's either Shane or you tonight *to both of them separately *and alas, Max gets real paranoid *2:51Mister.. E.sounds like me ngl *2:51Toadgamer80and Ryan is like *shrug emoji* *2:51Avery FireFlame(shrug) *2:51Toadgamer80so then TC is juicy *2:51Mister.. E.true *2:51Avery FireFlameugh make this an emote or i'll kill you *2:51Toadgamer80and it's basically completely shane vs bernice *2:51Mister.. E.@shrug emoji *2:51Avery FireFlamegb shane *2:51Toadgamer80zeke and shane are VERY bent on staying *The tenth vote and final vote goes to....Bernice. Final results are 5 votes Shane, 5 votes Bernice. *2:51NickThePrickhttps://i.redd.it/h3jnpz8jag8y.jpg *2:51Avery FireFlameedgy @this tie *2:51Toadgamer80then Shane *sees the tie *2:51Mister.. E.if I go home I will die irl *2:51Toadgamer80and his face begins to twitch *and then the revote happens *ASHLEY HIKARI FLIPS *AND *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *2:52Avery FireFlamequietly hoping for ro-- *2:52Toadgamer80. *2:52Avery FireFlameoh *2:52Toadgamer80Augusto votes for Bernice but changes to Shane. * *2:52Mister.. E.NO *SHANE GOD *2:52Avery FireFlameyay ! *2:52Mister.. E.Augusto - OTTNN4 Bernice - OTTN4 Kendall - CPM3 Max - OTTM3 Nick - UTRN2 Ramsey - CP3 Ryan - MOR3 Sean - UTR1 Shane - OTTM5 Zeke - MORP3 *2:52Avery FireFlameberkendamsey stays in tact *love *2:52Toadgamer80before Shane leaves, his neck twists around 3 times, his mouth opens wide, and the literal spirit of Jeff Buckley FLIES OUT OF HIS MOUTH AND INTO ASH'S *2:52Mister.. E.true *2:52Avery FireFlamedead *2:52Toadgamer80suddenly an acoustic guitar appears in ash's hands *his beard disappears *and he solemnly walks back to camp muttering "Haaaallelujah" *then mr poopybutthole is like "okay yeah guys just go to bed ooooo wee" *2:53Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member *2:53Toadgamer80jesus fuck we're at the F9? *I don't know if I can do this ngl *2:53Avery FireFlameit'll prob speed up now *go *go *go *2:53Toadgamer80kk *next episode *zeke and max are heartbroken *2:54Mister.. E.true *2:54Toadgamer80they blame it on Ash for some reason but then he strums on his guitar *and they're both calmed down immediately *2:54Mister.. E.Ash's edit in this is amazing *2:54Toadgamer80and Max spends the rest of the episode in a D: trance *basically just Noah's face in RR once he gets rejected *thanks to Ash's soothing, magical guitar *Zeke, Kendall, Ryan, and Bernice win reward! They get to deliver baseball gear and baseball snacks to kids. *2:54Mister.. E.you're the noah tho *2:54Toadgamer80well truth *2:55Mister.. E.what a great group *2:55Avery FireFlamewhy are kendall and zeke getting like every reward *eat shit *? *2:55Toadgamer80okay maybe you just act high out of your fuckin mind *2:55Mister.. E.of hypersexual LOSERS and also kendall *2:55Toadgamer80so Zeke delivers a baseball bat to a kid and makes a makin love is my sport joke *Kendall, Ryan, and Bernice spend the ENTIRE time hitting on him *2:55Avery FireFlamesame *2:55Toadgamer80Bernice reveals in the conf that she is trying to lure him into a false sense of security by hitting on him *and actually plans to target him next :OOOO *2:55Avery FireFlamei'm dead *2:55Mister.. E.CPNBernice *2:55Toadgamer80Reddy goes to Exile *2:55Avery FireFlamethat commentary on being in a relationship with bernice *2:55Mister.. E.BerniCPN *2:56Toadgamer80Kendall isn't in on this getting-rid-of-Zeke plan though because she genuinely appreciates him *2:56Mister.. E.I can only imagine *2:56Toadgamer80Reddy just stands on the edge of that giant phallic rock at exile and shouts *2:56Mister.. E.@Reddy alone on exile *2:56Toadgamer80"ANDREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES" *like dustin hoffman at the end of the graduate *2:56Mister.. E.he makes Wilson *2:56Toadgamer80ELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINE *2:56Mister.. E.but named Andres *2:56Toadgamer80that too @MrE *2:56Avery FireFlamereddy eats lunch alone on exile like nothing has changed *2:56Mister.. E.tru *2:56Avery FireFlamesorry that was mean *2:56Mister.. E.@toad *ouch *2:56Toadgamer80then back at camp Ash is fucking PISSED *2:56Mister.. E.@avery *2:56Toadgamer80https://i.ytimg.com/vi/knRahYOwmm8/maxresdefault.jpg *basically this is going on *2:56Mister.. E.where's the calming spirit of Jeff Buckley when you need him *2:57Toadgamer80he almost draws a very pointy sharp stick on a near-comatose Max *but *Jeff returns *2:57Mister.. E.on a jetpack *2:57Toadgamer80and Ash lulls himself to sleep inside the shelter as relaxing lullaby music plays automatically from his guitar somehow *then he wakes up just in time for the challenge and... wins *so everyone is like well fuck *2:57Mister.. E.dead *2:57Avery FireFlameash dominating the edit *Thebiggesttdifan won't be here, anymore. *2:58Mister.. E.tfw OTTNN three eps in a row *NickThePrick won't be here, anymore. *2:58Toadgamer80so then, we get back to camp *and Bernice has been very transparently CPN the entire episode *to the point where even Kendall is getting turned off *and she's talking to Zeke like "hey do you maybe want to get rid of her tonight" *2:58Avery FireFlameno kendall don't flip *no kendall *wtf *2:58Toadgamer80and Zeke is like fuck yeah. and so Kendall joins a voting bloc with Zax *2:58Avery FireFlamei thought we had something *rip berkendamsey *2:59Mister.. E.Zax is the duo dominating this game *2:59Toadgamer80so Kendall, Max, Zeke, Reddy, and somehow Ash are all trying to get Bernice out *but then they're like wait fuck Bernice DEFINITELY has an idol *so they decide to split *3 on Bernice 2 on Ramsey *2:59Avery FireFlameah *no *2:59Toadgamer80Kendall has officially defected *2:59Mister.. E.this can definitely go well *2:59Avery FireFlamekendall i actually hate you *2:59Mister.. E.and will of course *2:59Toadgamer80but little did they know *2:59Mister.. E.go great *2:59Toadgamer80Nick Wilde is rallying up troops *and has a very Wilde plan *2:59Mister.. E.damn we finna get finessed *2:59Avery FireFlameoh yeah @nick being there *2:59Mister.. E.by NICK WILDE *2:59Toadgamer80so we get to TC *Nick has a casual CPNNNN breakout in like... the last 1/3 of the ep *Bernice gaslights Kendall *and is like "do you REALLY want to be with a boy who you KNOW you'll never end up together with?" *3:00Avery FireFlame<:O *3:00Toadgamer80"aren't you suffering enough already, kenny?" *3:00Mister.. E.jebus *3:00Toadgamer80and so Kendall has a mental breakdown in the middle of tribal *and *Kendall plays the Lemon Emoji Tribe idol on Bernice. *3:00Avery FireFlamewtf even *3:01Toadgamer80and then Bernice is like "I'm not done." *3:01Avery FireFlameugh *3:01Toadgamer80Bernice plays the Lipstick Kiss Emoji Tribe idol on Ramsey. *3:01Mister.. E.inb4 I fucking die *3:01Avery FireFlameoh *love *love *love *love *3:01Mister.. E.inb4 Nick Wilde dies *3:01Avery FireFlameBernice having my back since *day *1 *3:01Mister.. E.Ramsey this ep is just *him going *3:01Toadgamer80The first vote goes to...Ramsey. DOES NOT COUNT The second vote goes to...Ramsey. DOES NOT COUNT The third vote goes to...Bernice. DOES NOT COUNT The fourth vote goes to...Bernice. DOES NOT COUNT The fifth vote goes to...Bernice. DOES NOT COUNT *3:01Mister.. E.<:0 *3:01Avery FireFlametbh *@mre *3:01Toadgamer80The sixth vote goes to... *Zeke. *3:01Avery FireFlameomg *3:01Mister.. E.oh fucc *3:01Toadgamer80The seventh vote goes to...Zeke. *3:01Mister.. E.MY MANS *NO *3:01Toadgamer80The eighth vote and player leaving is...Zeke. Final results are 4 votes Zeke. *;______; *3:01Avery FireFlamew0w *3:02Mister.. E.Max is probably gonna kill himself next ep *bc all his mans are dying *3:02Avery FireFlamezeke getting malcolm'd *3:02Toadgamer80Nick Wilde, Ryan, Bernice, and Ramsey all voted for him *3:02Mister.. E.Augusto - OTTNN3 Bernice - CPNN5 Kendall - OTTM4 Max - OTTP3 Nick - CPN3 Ramsey - UTR2 Ryan - OTT2 Sean - OTT2 Zeke - CPP5 *3:02Toadgamer80amazing *so then before Zeke leaves *Kendall just. stands up and kisses him passionately *3:02Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] *3:02Toadgamer80and he's like basically and... stumbles out of TC *and he and shane drown their sorrows in alcohol at ponderosa *3:02Avery FireFlamei feel like max is going soon *3:03Toadgamer80next episode Max is like *"bruh all my manses are gone I have to KICK IT INTO HIGH GEAR" *so that he does *Max wins reward! He wins a horseback ride through Nicaragua. He also wins a dinner dessert and a overnight stay at the house. *3:03Avery FireFlamewhat house *"the house" *3:03Mister.. E.the house *3:03Toadgamer80he's trying to get in good with the other alliance so they don't fuck him up *THE house *Cory is there *3:03Mister.. E.Cory <3 *3:03Avery FireFlamei'm laughing irl *omg *3:04Toadgamer80He shares the reward with Ryan and Ramsey. *so all three of them just chill with Cory *3:04Avery FireFlamei'm still laughing @this *3:04Mister.. E.Ramsey is the third wheel *3:04Avery FireFlametbh *3:04Toadgamer80and Cory distracts them so much that Max forgets that he has to strategize *3:04Avery FireFlamei'm ya man! *3:04Mister.. E. *locks avery out of the house* *3:04Toadgamer80also he sends Reddy to Exile AGAIN *3:04Mister.. E. *parties with cory* *3:04Toadgamer80and Reddy's exile trip goes literally the exact same *laughed @Fire *3:04Mister.. E.it's literally the same scene *played again' *3:04Toadgamer80so yeah basically Max and Ryan just fuck briefly *it genuinely is *3:04Mister.. E.what do you mean briefly *I have endurance bitch *3:04Avery FireFlamecrying *3:04Toadgamer80and then Max is like "please spare me" and Ryan is like "we'll see" *do you have the stamina of a clydesdale? *3:05Avery FireFlamewhere am i *omg *3:05Mister.. E.ok it's literally the opposite but *@Toad *3:05Toadgamer80 *Fire is just going <:0 in the coner *corner* *like the exact same room *and cory is just. outside *3:05Mister.. E.true *Cory <333333 *I love this episode so much already *3:05Avery FireFlame^^ *3:05Toadgamer80he then debuts as part of a hosting team with Mr. Poopybutthole and the gor head, who is still presiding over the masses *3:05Mister.. E.FOTC is playing right now *3:06Avery FireFlameSurvivor: The House *3:06Mister.. E.it's so fitting *I'm honestly cackling *3:06Toadgamer80so back at camp are basically just Bernice, Kendall, Ash, and Nick Wilde *omg @MrE *3:06Mister.. E.@all the hosts *3:06Toadgamer80same <3 *3:06Avery FireFlamelove *3:06Toadgamer80Nick Wilde is trying to swindle Ash *3:06Mister.. E.Jeff Probst, Mr. Poopybutthole, THE GORMAN HEADSTAR, and Cory *3:06Toadgamer80Ash is going wildly back and forth between Buckley and OTTNNKari *<3333 @MrE *3:06Mister.. E.the house is transported right next to camp *3:06Toadgamer80I honestly think Probst is just... dead at this point *3:06Avery FireFlamelol *3:06Toadgamer80brb let me put sheets on my bed so I can just immediately crash after this is done *3:07Mister.. E.getting a drink *3:07Avery FireFlameread that as pee on my sheets not sure why or how *3:08Mister.. E.he's gotta get the moist and warm *3:09Toadgamer80truth *kk back *3:09Avery FireFlamei'm v tiree * *tired *3:09Mister.. E.this is the most random brant ever btw *3:09Toadgamer80same jfc *3:09Mister.. E.nobody has a winner edit *3:09Avery FireFlamelove this brant *3:09Toadgamer80so then Bernice like apologizes to Kendall *for acting batshit *3:10Mister.. E.i am also dead but i have to stay away bc I need the conclusion *3:10Toadgamer80but Kendall doesn't want to hear it she is genuinely still sad *3:10Mister.. E.I can only imagine *3:10Avery FireFlame^@mre *3:10Mister.. E."I'm kind of an asshole sorry lol" *wait no *3:10Toadgamer80Bernice wins immunity *3:10Mister.. E.that was MY ex *:' ) *3:10Toadgamer80I mean Bernice would say that too *Like she talks very openly about her mental health issues *"Sorry I have bipolar disorder so you should've expected that" *3:10Avery FireFlamei have a friend who does that *yeah i find that annoying *3:10Toadgamer80so then Max is just spent *and he's like fuck it, I'm going home no matter what *so *Max isolates himself from the rest of the tribe. No one wants to align with him. *3:10Avery FireFlame *totally spent *3:11Mister.. E.I partied too hardy *3:11Toadgamer80he smokes a bloint/junt in the forest alone *3:11Mister.. E.I would definitely light up with Kendall *3:11Avery FireFlameNaOnka Maxon *3:11Toadgamer80DEAD *3:11Mister.. E.that me *3:11Toadgamer80honestly MrE your Scot avatar makes everything so much better *I'm so glad it's back *3:11Mister.. E.I love the Scot avatar *3:11Avery FireFlameomg that IS scot? *3:11Mister.. E.it's a classique *yeah *3:11Avery FireFlamei thought it looked like Scot but *i didn't think it was him *love *3:12Mister.. E.this avatar captures my essance on chat ngl *I SCOT IN HURRIEDLY *meme *piss people off *3:12Toadgamer80TRUE *3:12Mister.. E.and leave dramatically in the middle of night *3:12Toadgamer80honestly that's really what you do *k so back to this shit so I can finish *if this goes past 3:30 I will literally commit seppuku *3:12Mister.. E.and to think *I'm a b-crat *:^) *3:12Toadgamer80<:0 *3:12Avery FireFlame<:D *3:13Mister.. E.me and toad are Worst Admins *tbh *3:13Toadgamer80so Nick Wilde is like "hey guys let's NOT vote for max" *"let's fuck him up. heh heh" *3:13Mister.. E.my mans *nvm *3:13Avery FireFlamedead *3:13Toadgamer80and then he's like "let's vote RAMSEY" *3:13Avery FireFlamew *t *f *3:13Mister.. E.HE TRYNA FINESSE ME *3:13Avery FireFlamewait i have an idol *3:13Toadgamer80because Nick Wilde is Genre Savvy and wants his winners edit to increase *so he's like yeah let's do this shit *ramsey is basically like *like this is that time when drew christy tried to target ****** and she was standing right there *3:13Avery FireFlamei best play my idol *3:13Toadgamer80and just going like *and so that happens *and *Ramsey plays the Mr Poopybutthole Tribe idol. *3:13Avery FireFlameyay *! *3:14Mister.. E.this entire episode is OTT btw *like *3:14Avery FireFlamebeefing ! *3:14Mister.. E.legit *everyone *is OTT *3:14Toadgamer80The fourth vote goes to...Nick. The fifth vote goes to...Sean. The sixth vote goes to...Nick. The seventh vote goes to...Sean. *3:14Mister.. E.dead *3:14Toadgamer80The eighth vote and player leaving is...Sean. Final results are 3 votes Sean, 2 votes Nick. *3:14Avery FireFlamei wasted that idol *3:14Toadgamer80Reddy leaves in the exact same way as he did at exile island the past 92834932984398 times *3:14Avery FireFlamebye sean *? *3:14Mister.. E.<3333 *@toad *Augusto - OTTM2 Bernice - OTTN3 Kendall - OTTP2 Max - OTTM4 Nick - OTTN4 Ramsey - OTTM4 Ryan - OTTM4 Sean - OTT2 *3:14Toadgamer80nah you got 3 votes you would've tied w reddy @Fire *also *3:14Mister.. E.Reddy being an actually prominent person *3:14Toadgamer80as Mr. Poopybutthole does the outro *3:14Mister.. E.but then just devolving *into *3:14Toadgamer80a voice is heard in the distance *3:14Mister.. E.ANDRES!!!!!!!!!!! *3:14Toadgamer80"Y'all are stupid!" *Max gasps in awe *Ash gasps in horror *3:15Mister.. E.ITS MY BOY *3:15Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member *3:15Toadgamer80music with the lyrics "uh, uh, skull, keep it down, doku-dok-dok-dokuro" can be confirmed playing in the distance *Mr. Poopybutthole jumps with glee *sure enough, M Y B O Y G U Z M A appears from the fire mounted on top of his golisopod *and casually goes back to camp with everyone else *nobody questions it *k next ep *3:15Avery FireFlamecasually lost *3:16Toadgamer80back at camp, Max is dabbing with Guzma *both kinds of dabbing *3:16Mister.. E.like *yeah *I was about to ask *3:16Toadgamer80 *Ash wants to prove his dominance *3:16Mister.. E.I am casually the best character here *tbh *3:16Toadgamer80so he randomly shoves Nick Wilde while he's eating a croissant *and then Nick Wilde gets SALTY *and the two have a fight *3:16Avery FireFlamewhat in actuality *is *ash *? *3:16Mister.. E.Ash: Har Har Har!! *Nick: *finesses ash* *3:17Toadgamer80but Ash is like "IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!!" even though Ash was OBVIOUSLY the one who started it *3:17Avery FireFlameAsh *! *3:17Toadgamer80Ryan wins reward! He wins a king size bed delivered to camp with a Italian meal and dessert. *3:17Mister.. E. *3:17Toadgamer80He shares the reward with Ramsey and Max. *3:17Mister.. E. *3:17Avery FireFlamehot *3:17Mister.. E. *3:17Toadgamer80ONCE AGAIN *3:17Avery FireFlamewait *why *3:17Toadgamer80Ramsey is kicked out *3:17Avery FireFlameomg *3:17Toadgamer80sits in the corner going <:0 *and watches the fuccin *3:17Avery FireFlameat least give me a spaghetti noodle *3:17Toadgamer80Guzma then appears and joins in and Max and Ryan don't bat an eyelash *3:17Mister.. E.I'm giving Ryan one *@fire *3:17Avery FireFlameat least i have cory *you're giving him a different noodle * *@mre *3:18Mister.. E. *3:18Toadgamer80Fire sees the flapping loins and his knees get weak, palms get sweaty *He vomits on his sweater already *Mom's spaghetti *3:18Mister.. E.I like how when it's just the three of us *3:18Avery FireFlamei;m sobbing *3:18Mister.. E.it gets immediately more sexual *best brant *3:18Toadgamer80this is genuinely the single worst brant I have ever made *3:18Avery FireFlamelove *3:18Toadgamer80if nobody has refreshed can someone save a transcript of thsi entire thing *3:18Avery FireFlameit's cause it's 3/4 am *3:18Mister.. E.I have no shame *3:18Toadgamer80honestly true *3:18Avery FireFlamei haven *3:18Mister.. E.get ALL of it *3:18Avery FireFlame *i haven't refreshed but *it's cut off *3:18Toadgamer80I don't have all of it bc I refreshed *oh fuck true *well rip *we'll have the edgic *3:19Mister.. E.you can get it from the andres boot *if you start now *3:19Toadgamer80:O *3:19Mister.. E.@fire *and get it that woldu *3:19Toadgamer80hell yeah fire go do it *3:19Avery FireFlamethe last thing i have is *2:04 Mister.. E. >budget cuts >force field true Mr. Poopygorman is best tho *k hold on *3:19Toadgamer80lmao *k yeah that's more than I have *that's before everything devolves to shit I think so that'll be fun *3:19Mister.. E.god this sim is so good *3:19Toadgamer80SO THEN Bernice goes to exile and basically just masturbates the whole time *3:20Mister.. E.this literally just being those awful weirdfics *3:20Toadgamer80and once she's done she draws a picture in the sand of her dad, Oscar Wilde *3:20Avery FireFlamewhat do you want me to call the page *3:20Toadgamer80...... fuck you're right @MrE *hmm @Fire *Cory in the House *3:20Mister.. E."toad brant 69: the mistake" *3:20Toadgamer80that works too *3:20Avery FireFlameim gonna call it Toad Brant 69: The House *3:20Mister.. E.toad brant 69: the mistake feat. Corey in the House *3:20Toadgamer80A Bit Tipsy "The players will each pull on a rope, which balances their wobbly table. While trying to keep their table balanced, they will race out to collect a series of wooden blocks. They will bring the blocks back one at a time and place them upright on the table. If their table wobbles and the blocks fall, then they will have to reset them before heading back out. The first person to place all ten of their blocks wins Immunity." ~ @SurvivorWiki Max wins immunity! *sounds about accurate *3:20Mister.. E.true *3:20Toadgamer80@Max winning A Bit Tipsy *3:20Mister.. E.@a bit tipsy *3:21Toadgamer80so everyone is pretty fucking incensed they can't get rid of max *Pair #8 (8 strength) Bernice Kendall Loyalty: 9 Loyalty: 9 Pair #8 is now a very strong alliance. *Berkendall strengthens bc Bernice is manipulating Kendall *the spirit of claire ******** has come for vengeance from beyond the grave, and is inhabiting Bernice to make her manipulation less transparent *3:21Mister.. E.:0 *3:21Toadgamer80okay wait fire can you censor out the full name when you upload the transcript bc yikes * *Mister.. E.Claire Kachow McQueen *3:22Toadgamer80so Ash is STILL incensed at Nick Wilde *True @MrE *3:22Avery FireFlamewhat full name *3:22Mister.. E.cuhchigga *3:22Toadgamer80right after "the spirit of" in like 5 messages above *but yeah so Ash tries to make an open forum and is like GET NICK WILDE OUT *and Nick Wilde just kinda shrugs and does his trademark grin *or sly smirk whatever it is *3:23Mister.. E.that sly fox *3:23Toadgamer80meanwhile Max is like fuck it I'm voting bernice *and since he has no allies left he is forced to resort to Nick Wilde *3:23Mister.. E.I'm such a bro honestly *3:23Toadgamer80and also Ryan because apparently the coitus was that good *3:23Avery FireFlamehttp://wolduwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Toad_brant_69:_the_house *3:23Toadgamer80but alass *it is not enough *3:24Mister.. E.I mean he a freacc so *3:24Toadgamer80The seventh vote and player leaving is...Nick. Final results are 4 votes Nick, 3 votes Bernice. *once again, Ash gets his wish *3:24Mister.. E.dead *3:24Toadgamer80omg @Fire *also Guzma and Cory are just in the background of this TC *the whole time *making awful, awful comments *3:24Mister.. E.Augusto - OTTNN4 Bernice - CPN4 Kendall - UTR1 Max - OTTM4 Nick - OTTN4 Ramsey - MOR2 Ryan - OTT2 *3:24Avery FireFlamefucc *3:25Mister.. E.best brant *3:26Toadgamer80k this is getting ridiculous *almost done folks!!! *3:26Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member *3:26Toadgamer80Max has a conf at the start "how the fuck am I still in" *3:26Avery FireFlamePair #8 (8 strength) Bernice Kendall Loyalty: 9 Loyalty: 9 Pair #8 is now a very strong alliance. Berkendall strengthens bc Bernice is manipulating Kendall the spirit of claire fuck you Fire I told you to censor this has come for vengeance from beyond the grave, and is inhabiting Bernice to make her manipulation less transparent *hoping they don't cut me *3:26Toadgamer80who will be our 6th place goddess :O *3:26Mister.. E.me *3:26Toadgamer80Austin's Elemental Obstacle Course "The tribe will be divided into two teams. The players from each team will be attached to each other with ropes attached to belts around their waists. They will begin by racing through a tunnel of hay. They will then make their way over and under a series of hitching posts. The next step is to grab a bucket, fill it with water and make their way over a giant teeter-totter. They will then pour the water from their bucket into a larger bucket. When the larger bucket is full, it will lower a gate. The team will then race through the gate to solve a plank puzzle. The first team to get it right will win reward." ~ @SurvivorWiki *so this is the Make a Wish Kid challenge *but the twist: it was not actually the make a wish kid who designed it *it was Mr. Poopybutthole *3:27Mister.. E.what season is this btw *3:27Toadgamer80SJDS *3:27Mister.. E.oh right *3:27Toadgamer80so the challenge is INCREDIBLY lethal *at one point they have to jump over a pit of like 500 gorman heads *all sentient *3:27Mister.. E.what a poopy butthole *3:27Avery FireFlamedead *3:27Toadgamer80and then they have to watch Tapir fun for 10 minutes *3:27Mister.. E.EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION?! *OH NO! *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *3:27Avery FireFlamelmao *3:27Toadgamer80because the answer to the combination lock at the end is written on the tapir's GEJ *and they have to wait for it to get out of the female *3:28Mister.. E.This is a song about a superhero named Tony *3:28Toadgamer80but the tapir has even more stamina than max *3:28Mister.. E.it's called Tony's Theme *damn that's a lot of stamina *3:28Toadgamer80Augusto, Bernice, and Max win reward! They win a trip to a spa with lunch. *so then *this happens, somehow *Ash vaporizes the tapir with his magical eye laser beams *at this point he's just super saiyan % of the time *3:28Avery FireFlameMax winning another reward *3:28Toadgamer80and then Max showers nude at the spa in front of everyone *3:28Avery FireFlamewow ryan isn't even there *3:28Toadgamer80and washes his hair and Bernice is in the conf like "wow I didn't realize Max's hair was... that luscious" *Ash picks who to send to Exile *and he sends KENDALL *3:29Mister.. E.yeah I have to make due with what I have *tbh *3:29Toadgamer80Kendall just gets really fucking sad *3:29Avery FireFlame<:O *3:29Mister.. E.@on the reward with Bernice and Ash *3:29Toadgamer80she goes to exile and fashions a ukulele out of bamboo *3:29Mister.. E.and since Ash is a giant monster *3:29Toadgamer80and reeds *and there's just like *a 5 minute scene of her performing the song she wrote about me *(or one of them there are like 3) *3:29Avery FireFlamei'm laughing *3:29Toadgamer80and it's played entirely for drama BUT the gorman head is just in the sky looming the entire time *3:29Mister.. E.the gorman head *I just imagine it's like the sun that's screaming *in Rick and Morty *and it's just ALWAYS SCREAMING *3:30Toadgamer80oh wait FUCK my full name is on the transcript *on woldu *let me fix that *3:30Avery FireFlameim imagining it as the teletubbies baby sun *3:30Toadgamer80also true @MrE *WAIT NO IT IS THE TELETUBBIES SUN LMAO *after Kendall's very sad interlude *Ramsey and Ryan are shown at camp *Ramsey is like "so uh how do you maneuver around those bathrooms in north carolina" *Ryan laughs and begins to make out with Ramsey *Ramsey goes <:0 *3:31Avery FireFlamei'm screaming *3:31Mister.. E.this meme is the meme that hurts the most *3:31Toadgamer80Ryan then wins immunity *3:31Avery FireFlamewhen max is away ryan and ramsey play *3:31Mister.. E.>north carolina *3:31Toadgamer80fuck mans I'm sorry @MrE *3:31Mister.. E.lmao it's ok do not worry *3:31Toadgamer80it was a really dumb trans bathroom bill joke lol *3:31Avery FireFlamei gave ryan the drive he needed to win *3:31Toadgamer80so after the challenge ends and Ryan wins *Lipstick Kiss Emoji Tribe Alliance #2 (9 strength) Bernice Ramsey Loyalty: 9 Loyalty: 9 Lipstick Kiss Emoji Tribe Alliance #2 dissolves. *BERNICE AND RAMSEY HAVE A FEUD *3:31Mister.. E.dead *3:31Avery FireFlameUGH BERNICE NO *3:32Toadgamer80"RAMSEY! DO YOU TRUST KENDALL MORE THAN ME?!?!?!" *"uh no? <:0" *"RAMSEY LOOK ME IN THE FUCKING EYE" *"I SWEAR TO MR FUCKING POOPYBUTTHOLE" *" " *3:32Avery FireFlamewaiting for my 2013 fireflame breakdown *@bernice *3:32Toadgamer80Ramsey's eye slightly twitches *3:32Mister.. E.the bad thing is this entire ep has been in character for literally everyone *it's kind of sad *3:32Toadgamer80at this point, Max is just smoking weed *3:32Mister.. E.rip *me af *3:32Toadgamer80Bernice is like "Ramsey, there is ONE thing you can do to regain my trust " *so we're at TC now *3:33Avery FireFlameo *3:33Toadgamer80Cory is hosting this time *Ash wants Kendall out for some reason *he claims her ukulele is "CANCER TO MY EARDRUMS" *3:33Avery FireFlamedead *this f7 is honestly *the best possible *aside from no zeke *3:33Toadgamer80this brant was a fucking awful idea tbh *I am beyond tired *but like *it's worth it *3:33Mister.. E.truth *3:34Avery FireFlameya if you're not done by 4 im gone * *3:34Mister.. E.same *who dies tho *3:34Avery FireFlameugh i need to stop c/ping things *and overwriting my elim orde * *order *3:34Toadgamer80so yeah then *Bernice somehow orchestrates a 3-2-1 vote *The first vote goes to...Max. The second vote goes to...Kendall. The third vote goes to...Kendall. The fourth vote goes to...Augusto. *The fifth vote goes to...Max. *3:35Mister.. E.nO *3:35Toadgamer80Max and Kendall take a look at each other *Max is high and sad *Kendall is also high and sad *3:35Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member *3:35Mister.. E.coitus *@toad *3:35Toadgamer80The sixth vote and player leaving is... *. *. *. *. *. *. *.. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.Max. Final results are 3 votes Max, 2 votes Kendall, 1 vote Augusto. *3:35Mister.. E.Zeke angrily comes off the jury bench and beats up everyone *3:35Avery FireFlameomg *y *i *k *3:35Toadgamer80then there's a really, really tense moment where Max looks at Ryan and is like *3:35Avery FireFlamee *s *3:36Toadgamer80".... but why?" *and Ryan is just like ": (" *and Max stumbles away *3:36Mister.. E.lmfao tfw @ ": (" *3:36Toadgamer80but not before hugging cory and mr poopybutthole and sobbing into cory's arms *3:36Mister.. E.legit the night club *3:36Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member 6th - Max Yellow/Yellow Voted Out/6th Jury Member *3:36Mister.. E.Augusto - OTTNN3 Bernice - CPN4 Kendall - OTTPP3 Max - OTTM3 Ramsey - MORN3 Ryan - OTTN3 *I was the 6th place goddessa *at least *3:36Toadgamer80<333 *k finale time *3:36Avery FireFlametrue *3:36Toadgamer80going to do this VERY quickly *part 1. reward challenge *3:37Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member 6th - Max Yellow/Yellow Voted Out/6th Jury Member - Finale- 5th - 4th - 3rd - 2nd - 1st - *3:37Toadgamer80Ryan is slightly salty that Bernice took advantage of him like that *and is regretting voting out max *Ryan wins reward! He wins an advantage in the next challenge. He can send someone to exile island. He sends Bernice. *so he's like fuck you bernice go to exile *3:37Avery FireFlamerip *3:37Toadgamer80bernice sits at exile and does nothing except screech *3:37Avery FireFlamedead *for some reason *3:37Toadgamer80and the will head is malfunctioning and it's just producing a "Hey fans!" over and over for 2 hours *and Bernice goes mad *3:37Mister.. E.best *<3 *3:37Avery FireFlamelove *3:37Toadgamer80so she runs into the jungle *and *Bernice is on Exile Island. Bernice found the idol! *3:37Avery FireFlamebernice slaying the idols *3:37Toadgamer80(finding the idol at the f5 what is this bullshit) *3:37Mister.. E.Bernice going OTTNN *3:38Toadgamer80so she CACKLES in the confessional *3:38Mister.. E.and finding the idol *3:38Toadgamer80and this is still literally while the Hey fans! is repeating on loop *3:38Avery FireFlamebernice wanner cackles *3:38Toadgamer80so then Bernice is like to Kendall once they're both back at camp *3:38Avery FireFlamehonestly what though @idol at f5 *so basically she has to use it tonight *3:38Toadgamer80"Sorry Kendall but I think our partnership in the game is over" *and Kendall is like yeah uh okay *so she tries her hardest to win the challenge *but RYAN COMES IN CLUTCH *3:38Mister.. E.tfw *3:38Toadgamer80so then we get back and *Kendall isolates herself from the rest of the tribe. No one wants to align with her. *Kendall is just sad as fuck *Ramsey tries to comfort her *3:39Avery FireFlametrue *3:39Toadgamer80but she's like "I just want to take a nap" and Fire's like k cool I understand *3:39Mister.. E.Ash is just in the woods at this point *3:39Avery FireFlameme with laci *3:39Toadgamer80then while she's asleep and snoring Ash comes up to her and tea bags her *3:39Avery FireFlametbh *3:39Mister.. E.killing local wildlife *3:39Toadgamer80and says Har har har!!! *3:39Mister.. E.dead *3:39Toadgamer80he is wearing the skin of a wild boar and laughing maniacally *3:39Avery FireFlamedead *3:39Toadgamer80so then we get to TC *Kendall is just mopey as fuck *Ryan is very happy that he's not suffering the same demise as max *Ramsey is just kinda sitting there *3:40Mister.. E.Max fumes from the jury *3:40Toadgamer80Bernice is cocky as HELL but plays the idol just in case *3:40Avery FireFlame<:0 *3:40Mister.. E.with Zeke and Shane *3:40Toadgamer80bc she kinda has to *3:40Mister.. E.and by fumes *I mean smoke *3:40Toadgamer80Ash just fucking shrieks the whole time *3:40Mister.. E.bc smonk *3:40Toadgamer80honestly true @MrE *3:40Mister.. E.what is this F5 *3:40Toadgamer80and Cory and Guzma interrupt their hosting to take some whiffs *so then *alas *The fourth vote and player leaving is...Kendall. Final results are 4 votes Kendall, 1 vote Augusto. *rip sweet princess *3:40Avery FireFlameno *3:40Mister.. E.Kendall - CPP2 *3:40Toadgamer80you were too pure for this game *Bernice's CPN winner's edit seems unstoppable *but will ASHLEY OTTNKARI THWART HER? *or will Ryan or Ramsey pull off an upset? *find out... right now *3:41Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member 6th - Max Yellow/Yellow Voted Out/6th Jury Member - Finale- 5th - Kendall Voted Out/7th Jury Member 4th - 3rd - 2nd - 1st - *3:41Toadgamer80Temple of the Dog "Each person will race down a down tower via a fireman’s pole and slide. They will then maneuver through a series of obstacles collecting bags of puzzle pieces along the way. Once they have their first three bags of puzzle pieces, they will race up the tower via a stairway and drop off their bags at the top. Then they will race back down to get the remaining two bags. They will then head back to the top of the tower and use all their puzzle pieces to solve a puzzle, but there’s a twist. When their puzzle is complete, three pieces will be missing. The shapes of those missing pieces will reveal the three numbers needed to solve a combination lock. The first person to get it right and raise their flag wins." ~ @SurvivorWiki *so everyone is just casually doing their own thing to pump themselves up *Bernice is doing hot yoga *on the beach *Ryan is masturbating *3:41Avery FireFlamesame *3:41Toadgamer80Ramsey is doing squat thrusts *3:41Avery FireFlameofc *3:41Mister.. E.Testosterone makes u very horny *I've learned *so that is accurate *3:42Toadgamer80and then Augusto is brutally murdering an intern *3:42Mister.. E.true *3:42Toadgamer80lmao @MrE *so it's a very, very tight race *Ramsey and Ryan neck and neck *3:42Avery FireFlamethis generally ottn f4 *3:42Toadgamer80but *RAMSEY PULLS IT OUT *AND WINS *3:42Avery FireFlameyes *omg *3:42Toadgamer80FINAL IMMUNITY *3:42Avery FireFlamehoping for bernice's demise *3:42Mister.. E.true *3:42Toadgamer80back at camp everyone is faced with a very serious dilemma *obviously ryan is safe *so basically do they want to take out one OTTNNN goat or another OTTNNN goat *they're about to take out Ash but then he draws a knife on Ramsey *and is like "if you do not vote out Bernice I will literally eat your children." *3:43Avery FireFlamecute *3:43Toadgamer80"if you do not vote out Bernice I will literally eat your children, tbh." * *3:43Avery FireFlamelmao *3:43Mister.. E.tbh! *3:43Toadgamer80and then at TC Ramsey just SNAPS *and is like *ASH *3:43Avery FireFlameDEAD @MrE *3:43Toadgamer80I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT THIS ENTIRE GODDAMN GAME *AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT *GRRRRRRRRR! *3:44Mister.. E.burns down the shelter *3:44Toadgamer80and then his campaign WORKS and there's a Bang! *3:44Mister.. E.moves to oregon *3:44Toadgamer80and Ash just *3:44Avery FireFlame2013 eruption avery firefuck *3:44Toadgamer80casually turns back to his old, shrimpy, JEstache-clad self *and starts crying *but Fire does not stop *"I WILL NOT BE A PATHETIC ROBOT LIKE THE REST OF YOU" *3:44Mister.. E.tfw *3:44Avery FireFlameDEAD *3:44Toadgamer80"THIS VOTE WILL PROVE HOW YOU ALL REALLY FEEL ABOUT ME" *then... *3:44Avery FireFlamelove *3:44Toadgamer80The fourth vote and player leaving is...Augusto. Final results are 3 votes Augusto, 1 vote Bernice. *:O *3:44Mister.. E.these 2013 teas *Augusto - OTTM3 *3:45Toadgamer80a wonderfully OTTNNN player leaves in a slightly anticlimactic way but it's good for his Plot *3:45Avery FireFlametea with avery b *3:45Toadgamer80he then just kind of *solemnly shakes hands with mr poopybutthole *and leaves *so our F3 is Ryan, Bernice, and Ramsey *WHO WILL WIN *3:45Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member 6th - Max Yellow/Yellow Voted Out/6th Jury Member - Finale- 5th - Kendall Voted Out/7th Jury Member 4th - Ash Voted Out/8th Jury Member 3rd - 2nd - 1st - *3:45Toadgamer80Bernice, the CPNNN boss bitch who pretty much everyone hated? *Ramsey, Bernice's random follower who finally got out of her shadow when it was almost too late? *or Ryan, who just fucks a lot and is generally friendly? *so here are the jury speeches, rapid fire *michael confesses his love to jax *shane just says "hi uh yeah you guys are alright I'm voting ryan" *3:46Mister.. E.Shane just really likes Ryan *3:46Toadgamer80Zeke unleashes a storm of expletives at Bernice *3:46Mister.. E.this UTR plot *3:46Toadgamer80including GOD DAMN YOU BERNICE *3:46Avery FireFlameryan being sherri *3:46Mister.. E.God himself then just smites Bernice *3:46Toadgamer80Sean just comes up and stares at the finalists for 30 minutes and then finally yells ANDREEEEEEEEEEEEES *Nick fucks Carlos, who is there for some reason, and makes everyone watch *3:47Avery FireFlamecrying *3:47Mister.. E.lord *3:47Toadgamer80Max offers weed to the finalists and says whoever gets high first will win his vote *3:47Avery FireFlamei'm dying *3:47Mister.. E.>votes ryan due to past experience *3:47Avery FireFlamehoping cory becomes the 9th jury member *3:47Toadgamer80Bernice gets high first bc of course but Max is like sike fuck you I was voting Ryan all along *Kendall just cries and performs another song *3:47Mister.. E.bc I still luv ryan *3:47Toadgamer80Ash is actually nowhere to be found on the jury bench, apparently "missing in action" *3:48Avery FireFlametbh! *3:48Mister.. E.I just imagine *"SIIIIIKE" *high fives the bros* *3:48Toadgamer80so the committee of the Will Star, Mr. Poopybutthole, Probst, Dr. Nick, Cory, and Guzma all get to cast an executive vote in the place of Ash *so here we go *Michael votes for Ryan to win. *Shane votes for Ryan to win. *3:48Avery FireFlamethis becoming tv stars hollywood *3:48Toadgamer80Max votes for Ryan to win. *3:48Avery FireFlameyuck *3:48Toadgamer80Kendall votes for Bernice to win. *Will Star, Mr. Poopybutthole, Probst, Dr. Nick, Cory, and Guzma vote for Ryan to win. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *Ryan wins by a vote of 7-1-0. *3:49Mister.. E.I'm dead *3:49Toadgamer80Sean wins the Fan Favorite! *... oh *3:49Mister.. E.ANDREEEEEEEEEEEEES *3:49Toadgamer80well this was... an ending *3:49Mister.. E.truly the cap *@Sean Fan Fave *3:49Toadgamer80the reunion show is just 40 minutes of Mr Poopybutthole awkwardly trying to make small talk with the cast and everyone is FUMING *3:49Avery FireFlame18th - Bradley Yellow Voted Out 17th - Claire Red Voted Out 16th - Draven Yellow Voted Out 15th - Jackson Yellow Voted Out -Tribe Swap- 14th - Andres Red/Yellow Voted Out 13th - Raegan Red/Yellow Voted Out - Merge - 12th - Carlos Yellow/Red Voted Out 11th - Michael Red/Red Voted Out/1st Jury Member 10th - Shane Red/Yellow Voted Out/2nd Jury Member 9th - Zeke Yellow/Yellow ]10th Voted Out/3rd Jury Member] 8th - Sean Yellow/Red Voted Out/4th Jury Member 7th - Nick Red/Yellow Voted Out/5th Jury Member 6th - Max Yellow/Yellow Voted Out/6th Jury Member - Finale- 5th - Kendall Voted Out/7th Jury Member 4th - Ash Voted Out/8th Jury Member 3rd - Ramsey Runner-Up 2nd - Bernice Runner-Up 1st - Ryan Winner *3:49Mister.. E.EDGIC COMING *3:49Toadgamer80hell yes *I need to SLEEP *3:49Avery FireFlameokay gonna upload the rest to woldu then sleep *3:50Toadgamer80that brant was pretty god tier ngl *remember to censor out any instance of claire's or my full name! *